The anime necklace
by serenity9208
Summary: what happens when a girl find a neckalce that can bring her ANY anime to her time!...please read and reveiw


**One day in New York City I went shopping. Oh yeah, I should tell you that my name is Victoria.**

**Well, back to my story, I went to many stores, I think all of them in the city, but I was looking for gifts **

**for my friends, who I owned money! Then i saw this store it wasn't like the other stores on 5th Ave. It was **

**very old, dirty, and weird! So i want inside, i really don't know why i did it but i did. The first thing you **

**can see is a huge old necklece and it was very pretty, I wanted it!. So i called for the salesperson and he **

**came out of,nowhere he was very tall,white and old! So I asked him how much **

**the necklece cost, he said "Its not for sell, sorry." I asked him why so he said its to powerful, i told him **

**that I will give him a 500,000 dollars for it. He was thinking it took him a long time, about 30 mins †. **

**He said "o.k." He gave it to me, it was so pretty, big and totally costly! lol. **

**When, I got home OoOo, I forgot to tell yall something, I am an anime freak,lol,its true! ‡, **

**I put up my new poster of "Wolf's Rain" the best show in the world,but sadly its over :( When I put **

**everything away, I went to my T.V room to watch reruns of "Wolf's Rain", I was wearing the necklece, **

**the show started with Kiba one of the cutest boys,in anime, plus he is a wolf, then I said " Man, I wish **

**I could meet Kiba", then he came out of the T.V, and said " Hi, who are you?", I said "Oh my God, you are **

**totally Kiba, right!." He said he was, then I fainted!**

**When, I woke up, told me " God, Miss,you been sleeping for a whole day, what happen?" I said **

**" Sorry, but I can't believe that you are here! sorry, but you are so cute as a wolf he was in his wolf form, **

**I guess he felt safe, your safe here, you know,well i guess you do, sorry! hahaha! i'm Victoria : ) He said " I know I saw your name on a photo, thank you, you got a very cool place, here! But can you tell me why am I here?" I said " Yea, sorry, I have this necklece that can send anime to my world like you! do u want to go, back? I can help you with your jounry! "He said " thank you,but this is something I have to do on my own, sorry, Victoria." I said " Its ok, I understand, good luck!" Then, right before he left, he turned into a human. In my head I was going crazy he is soo cute : )! Then, he started walking to me, next he kissed me omg.omg.lol.. Next, he said " Thank you, for everything" and he left. it kind of sucks, that he left me hanging, like that! **

**Well, the next day, I went to school and tried to tell my best friend,Yuna,she said " Omg, really! Can I please go to your house, and try to get Vash." OoO, sorry readers all my friends are anime freaks, and Vash is from a show called "Trigun." I said " o.k but you have to not get to conneted with him, because he has a jounry too. o.k? Then she said " o.k, but can a get a kiss like you?"**

**Next, I said "o.k, maybe both of us will get one.hahahaha!" Yuna said, " yea, maybe!" Well, after school, Yuna and me went shopping. **

**Then, we to my house. We had to wait untill 1:00am thats the time, for "Trigun". I put on the necklace,and waited for Vash to come out, then I said " I wish Vash was here!"**

**Then, the greatest thing happen, Vash the Stampede OO..yea..thats his nickname,because he causes alot of danger and damage, i feel so bad for him. , its like Vash has a curse well, he does, his brothet did it, well back to the story, Vash looked like he been cryinghe killed alot of people with his "Angel Arm", so I went up to him, and said "hey, Vashhe was pointed his gun at me, I'm Victoria and this is my friend,Yuna, sorry for bringing you here, when you dont feel too great!" Vash said "O..ok..hey.he put his gun down..plus he was crying still...why am I here?..I have to kill my brother..I think you know that?" I said"...yea..I know, I have a necklace that can bring anime..like you..to my world!..sorry again!..I'm sorry for you, I think its a great idea to kill your brother to safe millions of lifes." Then, Yuna was too stocked and left to my room I know why she left, its maybe because she just remebered about his "Angel Arm"!. So Vash looked at me and the T.V room and sat on the couch. Then, I got mad cause he didn't ask if he could sit there and take my popcorn! So, I said" Vash, I know you been thought hard times, but please be polite, please!" Then, he said " Whatever babe, I didnt ask to be here, so I do what I want." I think that he was acting this way cause he just killed millions of people! So I went next to him, and huged him, and told him,"Vash, you dont have to face everything on your own, so, please tell me eveything so you can be happy, like your old times!"**

**Then I started crying and I think so did Vash I love guys can show how they feel..lol..**

**Vash stayed at my house for 3 months and said " Sorry, Victoria, but I should be going now!"**

**Then I said" Its ok, but swear you'll let me go with you, and help you everytime you ask for help, please."**

**Next, Vash made a face i didn't like this face, cause I knew his answer..and it sucks!..but he is still cute...lol, he said "well, Victoria, I have to do this and I dont want to be stopped!" I said " OMG, Vash, I would never slow you down,if you are going to fast i'll catch up..but never worry about me!" But Vash said " sorry, but I'll get worried, you know me, I care for everything and everyone, and that includes YOU!"**

**It was funny cause I was starting to get conneted with him!man, this sucks, i'm really starting to like him, but I can't cause in the show,Trigun, Vash has 2 crushes that like him and cry for him, plus I think he likes one of them! oo, well what can I do, nothing! just hold my feelings!**

**When the day came for Vash to leave, I started to cry in bed oo.yea..I forgot but Vash slept in my room, but I don't no why? but Vash could hear me, I know cause he asked me " Victoria, whats up, why are you crying, today?" I said " Its nothing" Then, Vash said the best thing, a guy can say " U know that I been here for 3 months, so that means that I know you VERY well, so I think I know whats up with you?" So I told him "Vash, its cause you are such a great guy and I really want to go with you..." then he stopped me, and he kissed me on the lips and didn't let go..but I knew it was wrong so I stopped him after a while like 3 mins..lol! Then, I said, "Vash, sorry, but I know someone in your world is deeply in love with you, so I really can't let this go on!" He asked me "I think I know who it is, its Meryl, right? Then, I said " Yea, she always goes everwhere to be with you, so, please, go back to her and don't leave her again, and talk to her about your past and then she'll tell you the greatest advice! but it won't be to stop you, please then he said to me, "Victoria, you are great, I know you like me but you don't care about your feelings, that is soo cool about you, ok, I'll go back and go to Meryl!" Then, I told him one last thing " Vash, promise that he will not flirt with other girls if you are with or without Meryl, ok?" Next, he said, "Ok, I promise, bye, good luck, uhh, with your life!" I said " Bye, good luck too, and find your brother, ok!" He said " Bye." The last thing he did was kiss me and I did, too I only did it cause this is the last time I'll see him, again,man**

**Well, I felt really bad about Vash leaving me, but what am I to do nothing!...now that sux, soo at school, I was thinking of who in the anime world should I call, now, I asked Yuna but she wasn't much help " look, Victoria, I think you should stop calling anime cause that can cause you problems!" but I really wanted to see Edward Elric in real life!...soo...i want back home...and did all my homework and essays cause today is friday sooo...its a good that I do it now cause I want Ed to stay at least the weekend that is a lot of time...cause he has to go back...and look for the Philosopher's Stone to bring back the body of his brother, Al, and his arm and leg...cause look ..the story is that Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother back from the dead...but it didn't work...so they need the Philosopher's Stone to bring their bodies back!...the sadest thing is that ...many things are stopping them from getting the Stone: (**

**Well, then I put my DVD of "Fullmetal Alchemist" and waited for Edward to come out... so then I wished **

**and then he was there... just a 411 Edward is sooo cute! he transmuted his arm into a blade and was ready to stike me...at any time...so I said very calmly..." hi, I'm VIctoria, and I have this necklace that can grant any wish...sorry if I scared you...! thank god I was wearing low shoes cause a little higher and I would have been taller but thanks God again I'm a bit shorter!" then Ed said while transmuting his arm again..back to normal " oooh..ok...i get it..but why me...why now...where's Al?...where am I... anwser me?"...me: " oo..don't worry time stops while you are here in my time...you are in the year 2007 and in the city called New York...and Al is exactly where you lefted him ...and I wished for you cause I really like your trip and I would like to help find the Stone and help you and Al get back your full bodies back!...can I?...oo and Mustang is soo always helping you and you should trust him with everything like ..oo you should tell Al about him losing his younger years ...the longer he is in the suit...!..."ed:" he was very quiet while I was talking and after I stopped, too ok?...how do you know all this...you know what don't answer that!...ok...what else can you tell me...can we get out of here...?" me: sure lets get ice cream..ok?..." ed: "ok...lets go" me: " oo...wait you are gonna have to change clothes it looks like he has gone to a huge war cause all his clothes is torn and muddy ...wait... i went to my brother's room here...this should be prefect!...bathroom is right there...!...I'll wait at the front door!...ooo...look around maybe you can stay at least the weekend?.,"ed: " yeah..sure...so you can keep telling me about my future and advice...me " totally..I will...lets go...get that ice cream ..ok?"**

**Well...the whole weekend past it was so fun...Edward showed me some Alchemist moves...i now could turn some metal things like spoons or forks into differents things like a radio or silver...in exchange i told him a couple of things that are going to happen so he can be ready...and tell Al not to worry cause he will change ...but Edward won't...BUT sadly...on sunday at around 12:00pm Edward told me he had to get going soon...I started to cry...lol...i get so emotional sometimes...lol...then he HUGGED me...and left right into his world!**

**At 2:00pm i went back to the shop and gave back the necklace... to the man...i saw a couple of weeks ago...the weirdest thing was ... that he didn't ask anything at all! The only thing he said was " No refund, sorry" then I said "its ok, whatever, keep the money"**

**Well, sadly, thats how my adventure ended!...but I will never forget them you know the anime ...each and everyone of them ...were very cool! and secretly cute!. **

**Bye thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
